


The Tangles of Disaster

by waltzmatildah



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, Skyler and Jesse's first encounter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tangles of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khantael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khantael/gifts).



He’s slumped in a plastic chair outside Principal Donaldson’s office when she walks past, all blonde bounce and great boobs and the sticky slap of sandals that echo long after she’s rounded the corner.

When she walks back again, not ten minutes later, Mr White trailing after her like some slobbering, four-eyed dog, she throws a smart-arsed smile and a set of raised eyebrows his way, like she knows what he did and why he did it and what he’s already planning to do next.

He shrugs his shoulders, a smug, silent _yeah, whatever…_ , and sinks back into his hoodie.


End file.
